Story of Cinderella Step Brother
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: No one care about me. Everything always about her and her. Will there someone that will love me and give me happiness? Now with beta for the new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is just prequel of my new story read it it and decided am I have to continue or not.

Story of Cinderella step brother

Although at first Cinderella always become the one that being torture, in the end she alwasy become the one who got happiness and leave everyone who ever tortur her and everyone from her past in consternation, regrate or dejection.

She will merrying a prince charming and I wouldn't get anything. She will become the queen when I only become nobody. Everyone will adore her and hope for her happiness when there is no one who will care for what will happen to me. No one will took any care about what will happen to me or my mother and my brother.

When Cinderella live on the sunlight she left us on the darkest night and people just said that we deserve it. People love her and hate us.

People never ask am I hurt or am I sad. People never ask is my mother alright or why she do that to Cinderella. When my poor brother got sick no one will care.

But I'm, my mother and brother deserve of love and happiness too. We need to be loved like anyone else. We need to be happy too. Is there someone that will love me? Is there someone that will give me happiness?

If God is real I just hope that God will bring us someone that will love us and give as happiness.

How is it? Love it hate it? Who is cinderella step brother? Who is Cinderella? Am I have to continue it or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Story of Cinderella step brother

Finally I finished this chap *look at my back my mother still cooking ~.~*

I couldn't help my self to not finished this story when I opened my laptop and saw this unfinished story, so I decided to finished it and post this chapter. *Although I have to study for my exam. NO... MONDAY IS COMING... MY EXAMMMMMMMM...*

Well enjoy this story wish me good luck for my exam ^_^

Disclaimer: don't own I already told you many times VK not mine although I want it to be mine.

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. UN-BETA. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

Chap 1

Once upon a time on the North side of the world there was a small kingdom where everyone could live peacefully in harmony. The kingdom name is Lilas which ruled by a fine and kind King. This country was beneath the biggest kingdom on the North land The Argent Kingdom. The two kingdoms have a really good relationship and never have any conflict whit each other.

On this world there was no objection to marrying people from the same gender since the people of this land really appreciate love and after all both man and girl could carrying baby.

On Lilas kingdom, there was a well known merchant who live in there. His name is Haruka. He has a beautiful wife who her name is Juri. They live happily but their happiness didn't complete since they didn't have any child yet. This is due to Juri weak body that could put her condition in danger if she got pregnant.

Haruka tried so hard to look for the best doctor to cure his beloved wife. After few years there was a miracle Juri condition become more and better and she even carrying Haruka child. Nine months later on the snowing night Juri gave a birth of their first child. They were very happy since they got a cute daughter. Their daughter has big brown eyes and brown hair made her look like Juri copy. They named her Yuki since she born on snowing night. They loved her and always spoil her with do anything that their daughter wants.

The three of them live happily but only for seven years. Because after gave a birth of Yuki, Juri condition become more and worse every passing day until on the day of Yuki second birthday Juri leave the world forever. Haruka felt really sad and the little Yuki couldn't do anything for her father. But thanks to Shizuka, Juri best friend who always stay beside Haruka and ready to comfort him as a good friend.

Shizuka was a fine young woman. She lives alone with her twin's son Zero and Ichiru since her husband being killed by robbers who come to their house. Her husband can protect his family with his own life as the price.

Since then Haruka family always tried to help Shizuka. As a pay back Shizuka sometimes help Juri to take care of Yuki and Juri sick body. Shizuka like Yuki and cherish the little girl as her own child since she didn't have any daughter. Her two twins sons could get along with the little Yuki easily too.

With following days, the relationship between Haruka and Shizuka growth even deeper and deeper. They fall for each other and Haruka decided to married her. Shizuka just want her two twins sons have a father when they grow up and after all she loved Haruka too so she accept Haruka proposal.

They all live happily Haruka and Shizuka love their three children equally. Until one day the storm blows their happiness. Everything started when Haruka went to a kingdom on the west land.

"Shizuka, tomorrow I'll go to the west land do have any particular wish for souvenir" Haruka said while hugging Shizuka from behind.

"I don't want anything. I just want you to come back to me safely." Shizuka turn her body around and kiss Haruka lips.

"Don't worry too much, I'll back safely."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kissing Shizuka lightly on her forehead Haruka hold his silver haired wife tightly. "So what do you want for souvenir from the west land?"

"Well I heard that the west land product the best pearl."

"Then I'll give you a necklace with pink pearl. The same color with your eyes."

Both Shizuka and Haruka enjoy the companion of each other on their last night before Haruka go to the west land until their three children entered their room.

"Father is that true that you will go to west land tomorrow?" Said the twelve years old silver haired twins and eleven years old brunet girl in unison.

Haruka loosen his embrace toward his wife and walked toward his three children. "Sorry not telling all of you sooner but yes, I'll go to the west land tomorrow morning."

"Why so soon?" ask Zero the older one of the silverret twin.

"Sorry but it already decided by me and Ichijou-san. We need to go there before the winter come and the time we have only tomorrow." Haruka hug his oldest son "as apologize I'll buy anything that every of you want as souvenir."

The three children smile widely heard their father over "really? We can ask anything?"

"Yeah, am I ever lie to any of you." the three child shook their head and smile toward their father. "So what do you want?"

"Can I have a book about medicine?" Said Zero. He really wants to become a doctor to cure his twin brother illness.

"What do you want Ichiru, Yuki?"

"I want the seed of snow water lily." Ichiru said. His body was weak but he like to playing outside and really loved plants.

"What will Shizuka get for you dad?" since Shizuka marrying Haruka Yuki never call her as mother it's even seems that Yuki tried to make Haruka only care about her and not Shizuka.

Haruka gave a heavy sigh "I already told you to call her mother."

"But she isn't my mother."

"It's ok Haruka; I know that Yuki didn't want to call me mother because she wants to remember Juri. So it's ok."

"No, she has to know that you have the right to be treated as my wife and her mother."

"She stills a child, and I'm sure when she get older she will understand and will call me mother." Shizuka said toward her husband. She then turn toward the brunet girl "Haruka will give me a pink pearl necklace do you want the same thing with mine?"

"I want a set of pink pearl jewelry."

"That too much for you Yuki." Haruka said toward his daughter.

"But I want it and after all you promise toward mother that you will give me anything that I want. Do you want to break your promise toward mother?"

"I...I..." before Haruka answerd that Shizuka approach him and hug him and wisperd.

"Just give her what she wants, dear. I know that as a girl who lost her mother she want her father to give more attention toward her and she fell jealous when you marry me."

Haruka then walked toward his daughter and pat her head "I'll buy you that but promise me that you will be a good girl and try to call Shizuka mother."

"I'll try dad."

Saw the interaction between the father and daughter make her smile "now, go back to your bedroom. It's time to sleep and your father need to sleep too since tomorrow he has to go really early."

The three children then kiss Haruka cheek and say good night. The twins kiss their mother and say good night too but Yuki just go out from the room without say anything toward Shizuka.

#####

The next day Asato Ichijo comes to Haruka house. They went to the land of west after breakfast.

"Ichijo-san please takes care of my husband. Don't let him do anything reckless."

"Don't worry Shizuka I'll take care him and I'll make sure that he don't cheated on you."

"I wouldn't do that, after all I have the most beautiful woman as my wife. So I don't have any reason to cheat on her."

Shizuka chuckled heard her husband "Now...now it's time for you to go." Haruka embrace her and kiss her. "Take care and come back safely."

"I'll back to you." Haruka then turn to facing the three children beside Shizuka. "Take care of your mother ok."

"Yes, father" said the silverette twins in unison. Yuki just quiet and didn't say anything. Haruka just gave a heavy sigh seeing his daughter. He then kisses Yuki and the twin's forehead "Take care kids."

"Take care, father." Now they said in unison.

Haruka and Ichijo then went to the land of west leaved Shizuka and the three children. Few month later Haruka and Ichijo comeback from the west land but his condition not too good. He manage to bought everyone longing except Yuki's pink Perl jewelry set since when Haruka would buy it the stock was run out so instead a set of pink Perl jewelry Haruka bought the white one.

"I don't want this!" Yuki said when she look at the white Perl jewelry and smash it on the floor "you promise to give me the pink Perl not the white Perl."

"Yuki dear, if you really want the pink Perl jewelry you can have mine." Shizuka said.

"I don't want the one that belong to you bitch." Yuki said toward her stepmother.

Haruka really angry when he heard Yuki said that toward the silver haired woman and he slapped her "how dare you said that toward your mother. Apologize toward her!"

Yuki just stare toward her father and she rubbed her reddening cheek "I hate you and I'll never apologize toward that bitch." She run toward her room left the stunned Haruka.

"Damn I shouldn't said that to her." Haruka said "Shizuka I'll go back to west land now."

"But your condition isn't alright. At lest you could meet the doctor first."

"I'll meet the doctor when I beck tomorrow." Haruka kissed his wife and entered his carriage.

"Be safe dear."

"I'll be alright."

Zero who saw everything couldn't do anything and just hope that his stepfather will be alright. He then walked toward his mother and lead her to her bedroom. After made sure that his mother was alright he walked toward Yuki's room.

Zero open Yuki's room door and saw the burned girl laid down on her queen size bed "What do you want actually Yuki?" there is no answer from the girl "If you juts want to make my mother sad with using your father then you are succeed. Now father already went to west land but if something bad happen and you make my mother cry I promise I'll make your life like hell." There is still no answer Zero then left the room and walked toward his shared room with Ichiru.

The next day Haruka's carriage was back but there was a confine inside it and when the coffin being opened there was Haruka lie down inside it.

"Master condition getting worse and when we were half way to the west land he die and I brought his body home. I'm sorry mistress I shouldn't agree to bring Master to west land." said Haruka assistant.

"Thanks for bring him back." Shizuka said she then walked toward her husband cold body her tears flowed as if it wouldn't stop "You promise me that you will back to me safely. You promise me to never made me cry and always make me happy but why you leave me like that why Haruka? Why?" She cried and cried. She didn't even bother to hide her sadness.

The silverette twins and the brunet girl run toward the front door as soon as they heard Shizuka crying voice. "Mother what..." The twin's eyes widened and they run toward their mother who kneeling beside Haruka still body. "Father..." they cried too when they saw Haruka's body.

"Father..." There was a little voice that made Shizuka turn around and saw Yuki stood in there.

"You... It's all because of you! First you took my best friend and now you made my husband die what I do wrong to you that make you people who dear to me? You cured child! I hate you!"

Ichiru hold his mother when Zero stood up and walked toward Yuki. Zero walked toward her and when he just a meter away from the brunet girl he said "I already told you last night that something happen toward stepfather and you make my mother cry I'll make your life like in hell. Be prepared you bitch your hell will begun."

Sooo... Like it hate it?

Thanks for reading it don't forget to push this button Give me REVIEW...

I look for a beta for everyone who want to be my beta sent me a PM ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Story of Cinderella step brother

Disclaimer: don't own I already told you many times VK not mine although I want it to be mine.

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. UN-BETA. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

Chap 2

It's already five years since the death of Haruka. Since that day Shizuka become the one who do Haruka's work to protect family fortune. Asato Ichijo, one of Haruka working partner knows how hard Shizuka work to keep their business stable. That's why he always tried his best to helped Sizuka do their business. But for other person who didn't know Shizuka they always though that Shizuka is just a greedy woman who just married Haruka to got his money.

Although the silver haired woman really hate Yuki she couldn't let her self abandoned the daughter of her best friend and her beloved husband. Shizuka still protect her and let her to live at their house but it's hard for Shizuka to forgive her and loved her as her own daughter. Since the death of Haruka never at once Shizuka looked at Yuki anymore. She let Yuki stay at there but she made Yuki to work to get money and food. No body except those who close to her understand about the pink eyed woman and they thought that she just made Yuki her slave and do something cruel to the brunette girl.

The sixteen years old Yuki really looked like her mother. Long and straight brunette hair, big round chocolate colored eyes and innocent smile made her just look like the mirror image of her mother. Unfortunately her innocent appearance didn't have any influence on her heart. She still hate and jealous on Shizuka. She always used her 'unfortunate' condition to gain people sympathy and blackened Shizuka in front of the other people.

This day didn't have any difference with the other day before. The brunette girl was doing her job to shopping on the local market near the Shizuka-Haruka household. After finished her shopping task she meet up with her friends Sayori and Rima on the small forest near the village.

"How is your condition now Yuki?" Said Yori who walked on the Yuki's left side.

"That bitch still does horrible things to me although all of the money she used is belong to my father and I'm as his legal child, I have more right to use all of the fortune he left. But that bitch just use her body to seduce the magistrate and made him gave all of the fortune toward her." Yuki always insult Shizuka without knowing what the silver haired woman do to protect the fortune. She just insulted her and blackened her in front of the villager and made them all hate Shizuka although there was many people who know who Shizuka is didn't gave any attention toward Yuki.

"But, she didn't look bad for me. I often saw her helping the villager. Even when there was aridness in this country she gave a hand with giving them food." Rima said.

"She just a cruel woman with nice face mask!" Yuki shout toward her friends.

Knowing the situation started to getting hot Yori tried to change their talking subject. "Set's juts drop it. There was another thing we could talk right?"

"Yeah, you right." Yuki said with low voice.

"Did you already hear that the prince was looking for a bride?" Rima ask suddenly.

"Really?" Yori and Yuki said in unison.

"Yeah, I heard from my friend who works on the palace. He said that the Queen and the King to married as soon as possible and gave them a grandchild." Rima said calmly.

"I wonder who will be the prince bride. I guess I wouldn't have any chance." Yori murmured in low voice.

"Well I don't care who will marry him that's not my problem and I don't have any intention to be his bride." Said the brunette girl.

Her two friends just laugh hearing what the other girl said. "We know that you only like him, don't you." Yori said.

"It's a wonder because how can you fall in love with the son of the woman you hate so much?" Rima said toward her friend.

Yuki face reddened "I don't know. I'm already like Zero since our very first time meet."

"But, I though he hate you." Yori said.

The brunette girl just nodded and continues walking "I know but I really love him although I hate his mother and twin brother."

"How could you hate Ichiru? He is such a sweet guy." Rima ask.

"I hate him because he always got Zero attention. Because of him Zero never look at me and only care about him." Yuki said in low voice. "Ah, I have to go home. Don't want to give that bitch any reason to punish me." Yuki then run toward her house direction leaving her friends behind.

In the Palace of Argent Kingdom

Normal pov

Inside the palace there were the king and his advisor reading a proposal from Shizuka who ask a permission to supply the palace needed on the king's room. After the king read the proposal he gave the proposal toward his advisor who actually is his uncle and his legal guardian since the death of his parents.

"What do you thing about the proposal from the merchant from the Lilas Kingdom?" Ask the King of Argent toward his advisor and uncle.

"They work so hard and to be honest I like their work." Read the proposal once again he then said "Maybe we could gave them a chance."

"Uncle, you not only like their work right?" Said the young King teasingly "I saw your eyes when Shizuka-san entered this palace to give her proposal."

"It's not nice teasing your advisor your highness." There was a glint of reds on the advisor cheek and then continue "But I couldn't denied that she have a rare beauty with those long silver hair, soft pink colored eyes, alabaster skin and those soft red and kissable lips."

"Ok, I don't need to hear anything more than that." Smile gently toward his uncle the young king then continue "May be we need to invite her to celebrate our co-operation."

"Yes, we need to invite her."

When they talking there was knock on the door. "Come in" said the advisor.

"Please excuse me." Said the dirty blond haired man who just entered the room.

"What is it Kaien? Is there something you need?" Ask the young King

"There was an invitation from the Lilas Kingdome for you your highness." Said the man who just called by the King. He then walked toward the King and shows the invitation letter. The king advisor took it and gave the invitation letter toward his nephew.

Took the letter and unfold it, the young king then read the letter there was an amusement smile on his face. "It's seems that my little friend will lose his freedom." The young King then folded it back and gave it toward his uncle before looked at Kaien. "I want you to prepare carriages for a journey to the Lilas Kingdom next two week, and don't forget to send the confirmation letter that I'll comes to fulfill their invitation"

"As your wish your highness." Kien said before leaving the room to do the task from his King.

"What is it about your highness?" Ask the advisor toward the young king.

"Just like I said, my little friend will lose his freedom; he will choose a woman and marry her." Said the young King before he laughs happily.

Hearing that made the advisor smirking widely "Then it's mean that you need to look for your own bide my dear nephew."

"Why you should destroy my happiness."

Shizuka-Haruka Mansion

Normal pov 

Yuki entered the mansion using the door near the kitchen. But before she entered furthermore there was a voice of a teenage boy.

"You are late! You have to come back fife minutes earlier." Yuki looked at the source of the voice and found no one but Zero the oldest of the twins and the secrete crush of her rested his back on the wall near the kitchen door.

"Am I made you worry? I'm sorry if I do. I just meet with Yori and Rima and got a little distracted." Yuki said in sweet voice.

"I don't care if you come back or not. It's just my mother want me to remain you to do your chore." The silver haired teen then walked toward the kitchen door and before he get out from the kitchen he continue "You have to scraped the floor and clean the entire window in the mansion. Do it fast, because tomorrow Ichijou-san will come."

Zero then walked out from the kitchen and went to the library. In there he saw his twin brother sit near the window. There was a book rested on his lap while he just looked outside and didn't pay any attention to the opened book on his lap. "Is there something wrong Ichiru?" The older twin walked toward the younger one and stopped just a one step behind the chair that Ichiru used.

With still looked at the outside Ichiru answered. "There was nothing wrong nii-chan. I just admired the nature beauty." There was sadness on Ichiru voice. The sadness not so clear but Zero can understand it perfectly.

Zero walked and kneeling in front of Ichiru, took the book on Ichiru and closed it and then took Ichiru hand "Let's go outside then. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind."

Ichiru since he just a little boy, he already have a weak body and made him spent most of his time inside the mansion. He easily got tired made him couldn't spent his time on the outside alone. When he eleven he ever go outside alone and ended passed out because he got too tired. Since then he not allowed to go outside alone and just spent most of his free time inside. Zero who didn't want to saw his little brother sad always accompanying him and sometime take Ichiru to take a walk on the outside.

The twins then take a walk on the river the mansion. They just walked for fifteen minute and then they sat beneath the big cherry blossom near the river. They sat side by side and Ichiru rested his head on Zero shoulder. "I'm sorry." Ichiru said suddenly.

"What is it? Why you apologizing?" Said the older silver haired teen.

"It's…It's just that if I'm healthy you wouldn't have to baby-sitting me and you could do anything as you please." Said Ichiru in low and sad voice.

"Don't ever say something like that Ichiru." Hugged his little brother and kiss his forehead "I like to take care of you. I care about you and I'm happy because I could spend my time to be beside you. And although I spent most of my free time with you I'm still could do all of my hobby like horse ridding, hunting and shooting."

"You not regret to spend your time with me? Didn't you want to talk with the other?"

"If the other people you mean are the teen from the village, I'm not regretting anything. They just to stupid to event talk about common thing. I prefer to spend my time with you then those idiots. At lest you really clever and I could talk about anything with you."

"Thanks Zero nii-chan." Smile widely Ichiru then back on his original position, sat beside Zero and rest his head on Zero shoulder.

Lilas Kingdome

"Prince you must readying your self to choose you bride on the next month ball." Said the King of Lilas toward his son.

"Please don't worry too much father. I'll make sure that I get a fine bride to accompany me rule our beloved Kingdome." His blue eyes looked at his father orange eyes.

There was a soft melodious voice come from beside the King "My dear son, choose your bride with your heart. I want to see you happy and could give happiness toward this Kingdome too."

"Of course mother." Smiled toward his parents the prince then excuse him self to go back toward his quarter. "I'm a bit tired please excuse me mother, father."

After the prince leaved the king and queen of Lilas, the queen hold his husband hand "Dear are you sure that this is the best for our son?"

"I'm sure, he need to learn about responsibility. He play with the girls too much. I thing there is no other way beside give him a bride to take care and being take care back." Looked at his wife light chocolate eyes the King then kissed his wife forehead. "How is the preparation for the ball?"

"I'm already sent all the invitation toward our ally and the invitation for our people will be given two day before the ball. I'm already prepared the arrangement and just need the servant to do as I instruct." Said the light chocolate haired queen.

"Then I don't need to worry about the preparation then."

"Yes, you don't need to worry about it."

Sooo... Like it hate it?

Thanks for reading it don't forget to push this button Give me REVIEW. Flame is acceptable but not too harsh.

I look for a beta for everyone who want to be my beta sent me a PM ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Story of Cinderella Step Brother

Disclaimer: don't own I already told you many times VK not mine although I want it to be mine.

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. UN-BETA. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

Chap 3

Shizuka-Haruka Mansion

Normal pov 

The next day Asato Ichijou arrived at Shizuka-Haruka Mansion at noon near the lunch time. But today visit a bit different with the other Asato visit. Today he brought his one and only grandchild Takuma. A handsome eighteen years old blond haired boy with emerald colored eyes. Different with his grumpy grandfather who always looks scary but have a kind heart Takuma always smiling and could be saying a bit too friendly but he is a good boy and could be easily be friend with the silver twin especially the younger one.

After the lunch the twins, their mother, Asato and Takuma enjoy their tea on the rose garden on the left side from the mansion.

"So what make you so anger to see me so soon? Usually you will come on the end of the month and now it's just 13 days since our last meeting." Said the silver haired woman toward the oldest man in there.

"Well I just want to send this letter as soon as I can." Asato handed the letter which sealed with the Argent Kingdome seal toward Shizuka.

Shizuka took the letter with shaken hand she examined it before he opened the envelope and took the letter from the inside. The pink eyes women unfold the letter and read it. The twins looked at their mother with worry but change to confusion when they saw their beautiful mother fold the letter back and smiled widely.

"What's the matter mother?" Ichiru asked in confusion.

Still smiled widely Shizuka looked at her sons lovingly "Finally my hard work be paid off. Finally I could finish what Haruka want to do." In the corner of her eyes there were tears. She started to cry but the smile still hanging there.

Asato gave the cried women his rarest smile "Yes, your hard work to make Haruka's wish already paid off. The Argent Kingdome already gave their agreement for us to supply the palace needed and we can start to send the supply next month."

"Congratulation mother!" said the silver twin in unison. They walked toward their mother to give their mother a bear hug.

Takuma just smiled when he looking at the exchange affection between the small family in front of him. He couldn't help to not feel a bit jealousy with the action in front of him. As if felt the uneasiness from his grandson Asato pat Takuma's shoulder to made Takuma tore his gaze from the three silverette.

"Are you alright Takuma?"

Takuma just nodded and smile toward his grandfather "I'm alright grandfather."

After finished their tea the twin and Takuma take a walk near the mansion while Asato and Shizuka going inside the mansion to talked about the preparation of their work with the Argent Palace.

The three boys walked toward the river near the mansion. "So, Takuma-san did you life with Asato-san?" Ichiru asked.

Takuma just shook his head "No, I life on the Argent Kingdome."

"Ehm….That's why Asato-san never brought you before." Ichiru nodded in agreement. Takuma just nodded. They talked many things while walked. When they walked Ichiru always observed the oldest teen and when Takuma looked at him Ichiru just look away to hide his redden check. They walked happily until Ichiru hold his brother arm as support.

"Are you tried?" Ichiru nodded Zero then looked at the blond haired boy beside Ichiru. "Takuma-san is that okay if we rest in here for a while?"

"That will be alright." Takuma then helped Zero to guide Ichiru walked toward the nearest tree. Zero unfolds a cloth and Takuma helped Ichiru to sit down.

"Thank you." Ichiru said in small voice.

Ichiru sat down beside Zero with his head rested on his brother shoulder. Zero right hand rested around Ichiru waist to made Ichiru more comfortable. Not long after that, Ichiru already slept on his comfortable position beside his beloved brother.

"Is he alright?" Takuma asked toward Zero.

Zero just nodded while made him sat down in more comfortable position without wake Ichiru up. "He is alright just a bit tired. After all, it happens often enough."

Takuma looked at the twins with a bit disbelieve but he then let it go. The three of them just sat in silence until Ichiru tried to nuzzle closer toward his older brother. Takuma who sat down on their left side them just chuckled seeing the twins.

"Ichiru is really adorable isn't?" The three of them sat on comfortable silence while looking at the beautiful and clear river until the blond boy gave a heavy sigh and said "I'm really jealous toward the both of you."

"And why is that?" Zero asked in small voice since he didn't want to waken up his sleeping brother who without the other boys known already awake.

"The two of you loved each other so much and that make me a bit lonely since I don't have any sibling and both of my parents already die when I just a kid." Takuma said.

"But you still have Asato –san. He is you grandfather right?" Zero said.

"Yes, I still have him. He really kind, but he is so busy and sometime leaved me just with my own."

Ichiru then took Takuma hand and hold it close to his heart. "You don't need to feel lonely Takuma-san. You have me and my brother as your friends."

Takuma eyes widened for a second when he heard what Ichiru said "I'm your friend?"

Ichiru nodded happily "You are our friend, Takuma-san." But then Ichiru looked at Takuma stunned gaze "You don't want to become our friends do you." Said the younger twin in sad voice.

Takuma just shook his head and looked at Ichiru with gentle gaze. "No, I do love to become your friends Ichiru, Zero."

Heard the older blond answer made Ichiru really happy and automatically the younger silverette hugged the blond boy in front of him. The sudden hug made the emerald eyes boy stunned for a while before he hugged Ichiru back. There was reddened on the older boy cheek which got unnoticed by the silverette in his hug but the other silverette could saw it clearly. The other silverette just smiled looked at his adorable brother and their new friend and when he looked at the reddened cheek on the older boy he just hope that Takuma would never hurt the most important person in his life.

The three teens walked back toward the mansion after the sun set. On their way back they heard most of the people on the village talked about a ball that will be held by the royal family on the end of the month. From what they heard they learn that on the ball the prince will choose someone to be his bride or spouse.

"So finally that childish prince would be marry and become a proper adult then." Zero said.

"Are the prince in here that childish?" ask the only blond in there.

"Ehem." Ichiru nodded "He is such a child and a playboy. He always flirt with everyone who he though interesting and pretty. He even tried to flirt with nii-san when they incidentally meet on the party that being held by my mother friend."

"Don't make me remembered that disgusting creature named prince." Zero said sarcastically.

"We are home!" Ichiru said when they arrived at the mansion.

"Welcome back." Their mother said "It will be dinner time in an hour, its better if the three of you take a bath before dinner."

"Yes mother." answer the twin in unison.

The three teens handing back toward their own room to took a bath on their own adjoining bathroom. Forty minutes later the three teens already dressing up and walked toward the dining room. When the three teens arrive Asato and Shizuka already sat down on their chair. Takuma took the chair near his grandfather while Zero and Ichiru sat on left and right their mother. Not long after that the dinner was being served by Yuki. Although she was the one who served the meal she wasn't the one who cook it since they already have their own chef and her cooking ability isn't any better than seven years old child. After finished served the meal Yuki took her chair. Sizuka made her sat down as far as she can from the other but still in the same table.

"Did you all already hear that there will be a ball party that being held by the royal family?" Shizuka asked toward everyone in there.

"We just heard a gossip from the villager." Zero answered.

"Well, the invitation from the palace was already send this afternoon when the three of you take a walk today." Shizuka took her glass and drunk the water before she continue "The queen want everyone to come to the ball party that will hold next month. That's why tomorrow the two need a new cloth for the party."

"I don't want to come." Zero said.

Shizuka just gave a heavy sigh hearing what his oldest child said "Just for this one Zero, I know you hate this kind of thing and you have a bad memories with the prince but for this one please considered to attend this party. You already know that the royalty always help us. So please just this one you and all of us come to this party to thank them properly."

Zero just nodded when he hearing what his mother said "I'll do this for you, mother."

"Thank you, Zero."

"Nee… mother is that true that the party being held so the prince could choose his bride or spouse?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes, that's true. That's why the queen wants everyone from the Lilas Kingdome attend this party." Shizuka explained to her youngest child.

"The king of the Argent kingdom will attend this party too, he wants to meet Shizuka and saw our work in here." Asato told the other.

"We need to prepare everything then." The silver haired woman took another ship from his glass before continue "Tomorrow we need to start the preparation. I'm counting on you Asato-san."

"Of course, my lady."

Suddenly the only brunet in there raised her hand "Could I attend the party too?"

Shizuka silence for a while before she said "You could attend the party as long as you could find a proper gown and you finished all of your chore."

They continue their meal in silence but both Ichiru and Takuma always took a glance at each other but when their eyes meet they looked away immediately to hide their shyness. Zero who saw everything just smile and tried to hide his chuckled.

"I wonder what kind of guy the king of Argent Kingdom is, since all I know about him is that he is the youngest king in history." Ichiru said. After the dinner finished the three teens talked in Ichiru room.

"He is a good guy, gentle, smart, elegance, kind and handsome too." Takuma explain.

"Did you in any way know this guy?" Zero asked.

"He is my childhood friend. Our first meeting was about when we about eight years old since then we become a good friends. But since he becomes king we never meet since he has a lot of thing to do and I have to help my grandfather." There was a nostalgic and a of bit sadness on Takuma voice when he talked.

Ichiru who felt the sadness on Takuma voice then hold the blond hand "Please don't feel lonely you have us as your friends now."

"Thank you, Ichiru-chan" Takuma then leaned closer and gave Ichiru a peck on his check.

Ichiru who being kissed just stunned for a while before his face become as red as tomato because of the kiss. "Wha..what… why….?"

"It's just a friendly kiss Ichiru-chan" Takuma smiled toward Ichiru.

"But, that was the first time someone else beside nii-chan and mother kiss me." Ichiru murmured.

"You really are adorable Ichiru-chan." Ichiru face will be more reddened if he can.

Zero just smiled seeing his brother reaction. "Now lest go to sleep. It's already late and you Ichiru need to rest since today you more tired than usual." Ichiru just nodded and then started to yawn and rubbed his eyes. Zero got up and took a glass of water and some medicine then he gave it to Ichiru. "Here, don't forget to drink your medicine."

"Thank you, Zero-nii." Ichiru drank his medicine and gave back the empty glass toward his brother and then lying down.

"Good night Ichiru." Zero kiss Ichiru forehead before he walked out from his twin's room.

"Good night Ichiru." Takuma said too.

"Good night Zero-nii, good night Takuma-kun." Ichiru said in sleepy voice.

After leaved Ichiru room Zero and Takuma walked toward the balcony. "Do you want to ask something toward me?" Said the older twin.

"About Ichiru, How is his condition actually?" Takuma asked.

"Why you want to know?" Zero looked at Takuma but Takuma just bit his lip and didn't look like he will answer it. Zero gave a heavy sigh before he continued "Since we still a child, his condition never good enough. He has a weak body and get tired easily. We tried so hard and hire the best doctor and healer in Lilas Kingdom to heal him but there is nothing they could do. The thing that they could do was keeping his condition to not being any worse."

"Do you ever try to look for another doctor from the Argent Kingdom? They have the best doctor in the world you know." Takuma asked.

Zero just shook his head "We never try to look in there since Ichiru condition never good enough for long traveling and Argent Kingdom is far enough from here. But maybe if Ichiru condition could get a bit better we could bring him there."

"I know a good doctor on the Argent Kingdom. He really good at curing unusual illness, if you want I could inform him about Ichiru and may be even ask him to come in here." Takuma offered toward Zero.

"Why you even bother about Ichiru condition? We just meet today." Zero asked. He looked at Takuma and demands an answer from the emerald eyes boy.

"I don't really know but maybe, just maybe I'm already in love with him and I already felt really protective toward him. I really want the best for him." Takuma looked at the moon on the sky "He is a good guy and I want to make him happy. I don't know why but I already drawn to him since the first time we meet this morning. Maybe you can say it's a love at the first sight."

Looking above at the moon Zero then said "Many people said when I'm the sun he is the moon; really gentle and kind. Always protect us from the dark with his gentleness but so fragile and need to be protected by the stars." Zero looked at the older boy eyes "If you really love him I hope you will become the star that always protect and cherish him."

Takuma looked at Zero and said "But, I'm still not sure. Are Ichiru even considered me as more than a friend?"

"I know my brother and I think he like you but just like you he not sure are you feel the same. So I suggest you to tell him you feeling since he is a bit naïve. But don't you ever forget your promise to me."

"Don't worry, I will try my best to make him happy and would never make him sad." Takuma said.

"You must be, if you even made him sad I will make sure you will die in the most painful way." Zero said in serious voice.

Argent Kingdom

The different eyes advisor entered the king chamber and inform the young king that they ready to go. "Your highness we ready to go now."

Took his own coat the young king then walked toward his uncle who standing near the door chamber "Then let's go uncle! Beside the party, I really want to know more about our new partner since I'm sure that she will become my aunt soon or latter and maybe just like you said I could found someone who good enough to stand beside me."

The older brunette just smirked "Just like you said my dear nephew, I will try to win over her heard." The two brunettes then entered carriages which will bring them toward the Lilas Kingdom. "And maybe, I'll help you to found someone who crazy enough to willingly become your bride or spouse."

After the young King and his advisor entered the carriage, they leave the palace and went to the Lilas kingdom.

Some of the story that I read there was often that's not give Ichiru someone who could protect him that's why in this story I want to give him one.

Thanks for reading this chapter; I hope this chapter not too flat and interesting enough.

Don't forget to review so I know you like this story or not. Flame is acceptable but not too harsh.

Have a nice day ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Story of Cinderella Step Brother

Disclaimer: not mine, I just want to play with the characters.

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. UN-BETA. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

Sorry for very late up date (m-_-m), I got really busy with my collage and other things which keep me away to finish this chapter.

Well no more talk here the new chapter.

\(0.0 )\ /( 0.0)/

Chap 4

The Palace of Lilas Kingdome

One week before the ball party both the king of Argent Kingdom and the king advisor arrived at the Lilas Kingdome. As soon as the two brunets arrived both the king and queen of Lilas's kingdom come to greet them all.

"It's an honor to meet you again Kaname-sama, Rido-sama." Greet the king.

"The honor is ours Akatsuki-sama." Kaname answered.

"The last time we meet it was when you being the new king of Argent. I really want to talk a lot with you."

"That will be good, Akatsuki-sama. That will be a great opportunity for me to learn a lot for you." Kaname said.

"You already become a great king Kaname-sama, maybe my son need to learn from you how to be a good king."

"But he already has a great king as father who could teach him anything about how to become a good king."

The Lilas king just smile "It's really nice to talk to you your highness but I'm sure that you really tired from the long journey from your kingdom. I'll ordering one maid to show you your room in here."

"Thank you Akatsuki-sama. By the way do you know where the residence of Shizuka?" Kaname ask suddenly.

"Do you mean a merchant woman who has silver hair?" the queen asked.

"Yes, queen Ruka." Said the brunet king toward the queen.

"She is my friend. Do you want to meet her? I could ask someone to chaperone you to Shizuka-Haruka mansion."

"That will be good Ruka-sama. Could you arrange my visit in there tomorrow?"

"Of course your highness."

The next day

The next morning both Rido and Kaname was ready to visit Shizuka. The carriage that will chaperone them was ready since the sunrise. At eight Rido and Kaname already sat in the carriage that will brought them toward Shizuka-Haruka mansion.

"Kaname, why you so anger to meet her?"Rido ask.

"I just want to know more about my soon-to-be aunt." Kaname said with smirk in his lips.

Saw his nephew smirk made Rido sigh in defeated, "Just make sure you not make her hate me."

"Hahaha… I just want to know more about her and I want to talk about our partnership." Kaname couldn't help but chuckled seeing the defeated expression on his almighty uncle. "By the way, do you know that Shizuka have children?"

Heard that made Rido eyes gleamed and a smirk plastered in his lips "Of course I know. I heard her children are the most beautiful man in Lilas kingdom. I couldn't wait to meet them. Oh, I should say I couldn't wait for you to meet them."

"I hope you wouldn't plan anything weird toward me and her children, I'm not a pedophile you know."

Rido just laugh hearing that "Even you like one of her children you will hardly a pedophile since if I'm not wrong they are already seventeen years old."

Kaname eyes dilated "WHAT? When you said she already have children I think that her children still seven years old or so. She looks so young. I never thought that her age not to different with you, uncle."

"Now you accuse me as pedophile. You know I wouldn't marry someone that much younger than me." Kaname just nodded in agreement.

"We are arrived your highness." Said one of the soldiers who escorted them to Shizuka-Haruka mansion.

When they get off from the carriage, they are being welcomed by Shizukan and Asato who stood in front of the front door. Shizuka who dress up on baby blue kimono and letting her long hair down look so beautiful that made Rido couldn't said anything. He even needs Kaname to wake him up from his shock before he humiliates himself.

"It's an honor to meet you again in my house your Highness, your Excellency." Shizuka and Asato said in unison.

"It's really nice to meet you to Shizuka-san, Asato-san." Kaname answered.

Shizuka smiled and invited them to come inside "Let's go inside, we will talk more comfortable inside."

The four of them then walked toward the backyard where Shizuka already prepared the tea and some cake. In there they talked a lot about their future co-operation and the possibility for Shizuka to open and manage new plantation on Argent Kingdom.

After hours of prospect-able talk Kaname have the need to saw the plantation and the harvest that will be sent toward the Argent Kingdom.

"Shizuka-san, could you accompany me to look at the plantation?" Kaname ask.

"I'm sorry your highness; I need to prepare the entire document that you asked before. I'll send my boy to accompany you."

After accept Kaname approval Shizuka called Zero to brought Kaname to look at the plantation. The first time Kaname laid her eyes on Zero he couldn't help but stunned to admire the silverette beauty in front of him.

"Beautiful." Without even realize Kaname said that word and made Zero blush and look even cuter in Kaname opinion.

Both Shizuka and Rido just chuckled and that sound made Kaname finally snapped back to reality.

"Your highness, this is my oldest son Zero he have a twin brother but I'm afraid he still accompanying Takuma and couldn't come to see you. Zero this is Kaname-sama the king of Argent Kingdom." Shizuka introduce them to each other.

"It's really please to meet you Zero-san."

"Please just call me Zero your highness and the pleasure is mine." Zero said politely.

Zero and Kaname then walked toward the stable to take the horses that will be used to go to the plantation since that will be much easier than using a carriage. Zero rides a white horse with white mare named with Lily. She beautiful but has a bad temper. She never allowed anybody to come near her safe for Zero. Kaname himself choose a beautiful black racehorse which have big body and strong muscle.

"Such a beautiful horse she is, just like the owner." Kaname said.

Zero face become red because of what Kaname said. "Thank you." Zero said in low voice before he rides the white lily.

The two young men then went to the plantation. The two talked politely with sometimes the older man tried to flirt with the silverette openly. Zero who usually will yelled to anyone who tried to flirt with him just blush like shy school girl that made Kaname be more happier to flirt with the younger man.

"I heard you have a twin brother."

"Yes, his name is Ichiru. He is going to the lake over there with Takuma for a picnic now. Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course, I'm sure that he must be as beautiful as you." Once again Kaname success made Zero face reddened like tomato.

"We are here your highness." Zero then get off from the horse and tied white Lily on the nearest tree. Kaname then do the same thing as Zero.

The silver haired teen then leads the young King to look around the plantation. They stopped few times to talk to the workers in there. Finished with looking around the plantation the two young men then walked toward the lake near the plantation and rest for a while. In there they meet with Ichiru and Takuma who picnic in there. When Zero run to approach them he slipped and falling but Kaname capture Zero body from behind before he touch the ground.

Kaname helped Zero steadied his body. When the two of them already stood steadily Zero turn his body and facing Kaname. The older man let Zero turn around without losing his embrace made Zero and his face just a few inch apart. They stunned when facing each other, their breath ghosting each other face. Without even realize their face come closer and closer when their lips just few centimeters apart Ichiru approach them made the silver haired teen and the young king separated their embrace.

"Nii-san are you alright?"

Zero turn around and facing his twin "I'm alright Ichiru just tripped myself." The silver haired teen then turned around to facing Kaname again. "Thank you for rescuing me, your highness." Zero then run toward where Ichiru and Takuma sad down beneath the tree and tried to get rid the red color in his face before anyone found about it. Unfortunately Kaname saw it and he decided that made the amnesty eyed man blushing is his new hobby.

When the sun already set, the four young men decided to go back to the mansion for dinner. The dinner was nice and easy. They all talked about simple thing and about their plan for future co-operation. Everyone really enjoy the dinner except Yuki who looks really jealous toward Kaname. It's all because how the brunette man flirts with Zero and how responsive Zero reaction toward Kaname flirtation.

After the nice dinner Zero took the young king toward the garden they walked toward the center of the garden and Zero sat on the edge of the fountain. Without their knowing, there were Yuki who following them.

The moon light was so gentle and illuminated the garden. When the moonlight touch Zero body embrace it in soft glow Kaname couldn't be help but being captive by the beautiful being in front of him.

"You are so beautiful Zero, just like an angel who came directly from the heaven for me." Once again Zero face reddened.

"Shut… shut up, you shouldn't say that to me. That was something that you said toward someone that you like." Still couldn't control his blush, but the silver beauty tried to hide it.

Kaname then approached Zero and made Zero facing him. "What if I said that I like you?"

The brunette face then comes closer toward Zero's. The silverette turned away his face when their lips just an inch apart. He closed his amnesty eyes tightly and his body shakes. Kaname who realize that Zero felt scared then kissed Zero's forehead and hug him closely.

"It's getting late; I need to go back to the palace." Kaname then walked away but stopped for a second "See you on the ball party silver angel." He leaved Zero who sat still in his position and once again Zero face become reddened because of Kaname.

Not far from there, there were Yuki who saw everything. She was furious and jealous, "No one allowed to have him. Zero is mine and if he couldn't be mine no one will have him."

Thanks for reading and after this don't forget to REVIW…..

Love you all

Have a nice day


	6. Chapter 6

Story of Cinderella Step Brother

Disclaimer: not mine, I just want to play with the characters.

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Soooooo Don't like don't read.

Finally I have a BETA yay \(^_^)/ give applause to my BETA FallenAngel5

Sorry for very late up date (m-_-m), I got really busy with my collage and other things which keep me away to finish this chapter.

This story will end in one or two more chapter.

Well no more talk here the new chapter.

Chap 5

Kaname's rooms in the Palace in Lilas Kingdom

When Kaname and his uncle were back in the palace they talked about their visit.

"What are you thinking about Kaname?" Rido asked.

Kaname just smiled and said "What do you mean uncle? About Shizuka-san's older son or about our cooperation with her?"

Those mismatched eyes were glowing and there was a smirk on his uncle's lips, "So there is someone who finally captured your heart, my dear nephew?"

Kaname just smirked back and turned towards the window to look at the city, "I guess you're right about that uncle."

Rido shook his head, "While I'm happy for you, I'm more interested in what you think about our cooperation with Shizuka-san."

"I can say that I'm really pleased with this cooperation and actually I want her to manage the plantation on our kingdom." Kaname turned back towards his uncle.

"Do you mean the plantation in the east?" Rido looked at his nephew in confusion, "Why that one?"

Kaname nodded "Yes. The land is good and the weather is warm but the plantation isn't doing too good since the management is awful. From the way she talked and from what I know from the farmers that work on the plantation I could say that she knows what she is doing. That's why I want her to manage the plantation."

"You're right with that. Shizuka-san is a formidable and admirable woman. If I were to marry her she would most likely come to live with us."

Kaname smiled, "And maybe I could get closer to her beautiful son. That would be good indeed."

The day of the ball

Finally the day of the ball came and everyone in Lilas Kingdom prepared for the upcoming party including the people living in the Shizuka-Haruka Mansion. Yuki was allowed to attended the ball if she were to finish her chores. So she tried to do so as fast as she could. About three hours before Shizuka and her sons were scheduled to go to the ball the brunette girl finished all of her chores and went to inform Shizuka.

She went up to her study and knocked. After she was asked inside she said, "I have finished my chores for the day, may I prepare myself for the ball now?"

Shizuka who still working at a document didn't even look at the young girl in front of her and nodded vacantly, "Make sure you presentable for the ball."

Yuki excused herself and retreated to her room, where she started to wash her body. After she finished washing off, she took her mother's dress which she prepared the day before and put it on. She applied some make-up on her face and tied her hair up in an elegant hair style. Finished with her gown, make-up and hair-do the brunette girl took a pair of glass shoes and put them on. Before she went out off her room she walked to her desk where a silver box laid innocently. She opened it and took out a pink pearl necklace which actually belonged to Shizuka and put it around her neck. She checked her appearance once more before walking towards the carriage, which was supposed to take them to the palace.

In another room, the twins already wore their tuxes. The tuxes they wore were the same shape but with different colours. Ichiru wore a white tux while Zero wore a black one.

"You look really nice Ichiru. I'm sure Takuma will be really pleased to see you tonight. He surely will become jealous when someone comes up to flirt with you." Zero said while checking out his other half.

Ichiru's face reddened a bit, but he snapped back at his brother "I could say the same to you Nii-san."

Zero cocked his head confused and asked, "What perhaps do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is that the king of Argent Kingdom took great interest in you. He even tried to flirt with you when he came here to inspect mother's work. I wouldn't be surprised if he were to ask you for dance tonight or even ask you for your company sometime soon."

Now it was Zero's turn to blush because of what Ichiru had said. He could remember clearly how the slightly older man tried to flirt with him.

"Kindly close your mouth Ichiru." Zero said with bit sarcasm.

"Meanie." Ichiru said toward his brother.

Zero just laughed, "Now, let's go meet mother at her rooms."

When the twins arrived at their mother's rooms, she was already dressed in a beautiful pale pink gown. She didn't notice their arrival because she seemed to be looking for something.

"Is there something wrong mother?" Ichiru walked towards Shizuka who opened her jewel box.

"I can't find my pink pearl necklace." Shizuka answered.

"Do you mean the one which father gave you years ago?" Zero asked.

Shizuka just nodded and then took a red ruby necklace "I'm going to look for it later since we need to get going."

The three of them walked towards the carriage that will take them towards the ball. Yuki already stood there waiting for the other three. When Shizuka looked at Yuki's neck her eyes dilated. On Yuki's neck was her precious pink pearl necklace. Shizuka walked towards the brunette girl and slapped her hard.

"How dare you take my precious necklace? Isn't it enough for you, that you already take my best friend and husband, now you even take the only thing that Haruka gave to me before his death?" Shizuka took the necklace and started to cry. Ichiru tried to calm his mother while Zero slapped Yuki hard and left her on the ground while he and Ichiru escorted their mother to the carriage and left for the ball.

"What did I do wrong? I just wanted to look nice for Zero." Yuki started to cry but not long after that Yori and Rima came outside when they heard crying.

"Yuki what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yori asked.

Yuki sobbed pitiful "I…I just wanted to look nice for Zero but they accused me of stealing that bitch's necklace. Because of her Zero slapped me."

Rima kneeled before the brunette girl and gave her a handkerchief "Don't cry anymore, that is going to ruin your make-up. What you have to do now is to go to the ball with us and try to win over Zero's heart. You need to show that you are better than anyone. Show him that only you can love him" Yuki brushed off her tears and together with Yori and Rima the three of them went to the palace.

Ballroom Party

When the three silverettes entered the ballroom everyone couldn't help but stare at their beauty. The three of them just ignored the other people and walked towards the king and queen to greet them. Without their knowing, there were three pairs of eyes that gave them more intent stares than the others.

One of the owners of those intent stares was someone who had mismatched eyes that walked towards one of the silverettes. He bowed before her and brought her hand to his lips. "It's really nice to meet you again Mrs. Shizuka."

"It's nice to meet you too Rido-sama." Shizuka said and dropped a curtsy for him.

Not long after that the last song ended and the new song started Rido asked "May I have the honour of the first dance." Rido asked and extended his hand towards Shizuka.

The silver haired woman then looked at her twin sons. "Please enjoy yourself mother we will go to the gardens." Zero said and urged his mother silently towards Rido.

Shizuka smiled and then took Rido's hand, "It's a pleasure Rido-sama." She then looked at her sons and said "Try to enjoy this party too my sons." After that she followed the brunette man toward the dance floor.

After the silverette twins saw that their mother was smiling they walked towards the gardens to enjoy the gentle night winds, but their calm escape was disturbed by two men who approached them.

"So you decided to come then." A soft baritone voice came to greet them.

"We are only doing our duty as good citizens your highness." Said the older twin with a bit of sarcasm to hide his embarrassment for meeting the one who had succeeded in making his heart beat so fast.

"Then why don't you keep me company so I don't get bored. Your little brother can go with Takuma."

"That's right. Ichiru can go with me if he wants too." The emerald eyed man spoke up for the first time.

Ichiru just nodded and went with Takuma to leave Zero alone with the king of Argent Kingdom.

"Let's take a walk in the gardens then. I want to know you better Ze-ro-kun." Kaname said seductively.

Zero blush a little but didn't say anything. The slightly older man took his hand and leaded them to the maze in the backyard garden. After a short walk through the maze they sat down on the gazebo inside the maze in silence until Kaname broke it first.

"I heard from Takuma that you want to become a doctor." Kaname said.

"Yes, I want to become a good doctor so I can take care of my brother."

"I could manage for you to enter the best medical school in Argent Kingdom if you want to since as you probably already know that my kingdom has the best medical facilities and schools in the world."

"I want to go there but I can't since I would need to leave my brother and mother alone. My mother is very busy with her work and I don't trust anyone to take care of my sick little brother alone." Zero said in sad voice.

They sat in silence once again for few minutes until Zero broke it this time. "Your Highness is it true what you said to me the other day?"

The brunette king didn't say anything immediately but just held Zero's waist to make them sit closer together, "I was serious when I said that I liked you, Zero-kun." With that Kaname captured Zero's lips in a tender kiss.

After few minutes Kaname let Zero's lips go because of the need of air. He took Zero's face and caressed it lovingly. "What about you Zero? Do you like me?"

"I…I don't know." Zero's answer made the glow in Kaname's eyes fade. The look in Kaname eyes made Zero's heart hurt so much. The silverette didn't want the beautiful man in front of him sad so he added quickly, "I don't know if I like you or not since I've never liked anybody besides my mother and Ichiru but maybe I could try with you. Maybe I could try to… to like you." Zero said quietly.

The answer Zero gave made the young king really happy and his wine red eyes started to glow with happiness. The look in Kaname's eyes made Zero's heartbeat faster. Kaname smiled widely towards Zero. "Let's go inside and have a dance then."

Zero only nodded because he couldn't find any words to the invitation and the smile Kaname gave to him. Once again Kaname took his hand and leaded them back towards the ball room.

~00~

Thanks for reading my story don't forget to give me REVIW. I'll try to update faster.

Love you all, have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

StoryofCinderellaStepBrother

Chap 6

Kaname and Zero were still in the garden when Yuuki and her two friends arrived at the party. When Yuuki entered the ballroom, prince Aido couldn't help but stare at her, because he was mesmerized by her beauty. He approached the brunet girl and stared to flirt with her. At least he tried to but said girl didn't realize it and started to look for a certain silver haired teen. The prince soon lost sight of her when she wandered away.

After a long stroll Yuuki reached the gardens where she found her Zero being kissed by the man she saw at the manor only yesterday. Enraged Yuuki ran towards the still kissing couple, to pull the younger one from the older hugs separating their kiss forcefully.

"What the…." Zero was astounded when someone pulled him forcefully from Kaname's embrace. As soon as he realized who had pulled him from his new boyfriend he snapped at Yuuki. "What do you think you are doing Yuuki?"

Yuuki just ignored Zero and faced Kaname "Are you trying to rape my boyfriend, you pervert?", Yuuki asked angrily.

"Please, excuse me little miss, but HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND NOT YOURS." Kaname said while he pulled Zero back to his embrace.

Zero blushed when his face made a contact with the older mans broad chest. But then he pushed Kaname slightly, to get him to release him, turning to face the girl in front of them. "He is right Yuuki. Kaname is my boyfriend and I will never become your boyfriend. So please leave us alone."

Yuuki looked at Zero in disbelieve "But… but you love me Zero. You care about me and you used to say that you love me. You even said that you wanted to marry me."

"That's when we were still children Yuuki. I used to love the old you, the one who was full with love and that cared about others but you changed. You hate my mother and you killed father. Ever since then my love turned to hate and I always will hate you."

"No… you love me Zero."

"I hate you Yuuki and these are my true feelings for you."

Hearing that made Yuuki run from the couple only to bump into someone, since she didn't see where she was going. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you.", Yuuki apologized.

"It's alright young lady, I'm the one who should apologize for nearly ruining your dress.", answered the young man in front of Yuuki.

When Yuuki looked up she saw prince Aido smiling towards her. The prince smile made her blush and she couldn't help at feeling charmed by it.

"It's alright your highness."

"If everything is alright, would you do me the honour of granting me the next dance?"

"Of... of course your highness."

He led her to the dance floor and when they had started dancing Yuuki forgot about her encounter with the silver haired teen.

"Could you tell me your name? It's a bit uncomfortable to always call you young lady." The prince said to start a conversation.

"My name is Yuuki, your highness."

"Yuuki, that means snow right? Snow always reminds me of pure and beauty. Your name suits you." Aido said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Yuuki said, blushing shyly.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, until Aido broke the silence. "You do know the reason for this party being held, right?"

The brunet girl nodded "I heard that your highness is looking for someone to become his bride."

"You right and I guess I already found the one." Aido said.

"And who is this lucky woman?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"You" The blond prince said simply "So, would you do me the honour and grant e your hand in marriage?"

Yuuki didn't know what to say, but then she remembered what happened before with the silver haired teen and the brunet man. "I would be my honour. But, may I ask for a favour?"

Aido smiled happily "Of course. I will grant you any wish."

"Thank you." Yuuki said and hugged the prince 'Just wait Zero, if I can't have your heart I will at least get your body.'

On the other side of the palace, Rido was enjoying the night in the company of Shizuka. They danced and talked about anything, from their jobs to their private lives.

"Shizuka, do you have any intension to be in an other relationship with a man?" Rido asked while he guided the silver haired woman through their dance.

"Maybe not. I was married twice and it always ended with the death of my husband." Shizuka said bitterly "Maybe I'm a cursed woman who brought the death of her husbands."

Rido stopped their dance and looked at Shizuka directly. "What would you do if I said that I still wanted to have a relationship with you, although I know that?"

"Rido-sama!" Shizuka looked with wide eyes to Rido.

The mismatch-eyed man tightened his hold on Shizuka's waist "I really love you Shizuka and I want to have a relationship with you."

"But I'm a widow and I already have two sons."

"That's not something that bothers me. You are a widow that means you are available. And for your sons, I'm willing to try to become their new father." The brunet man tried to assure her.

"Rido-sama, I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship."

"Just give us a try. If you feel uncomfortable in the middle of it we will stop it and I wouldn't bother you anymore." Rido said.

The silver haired woman was stunned for a while but then smiled towards the man in front of her in a beautiful fashion. "Maybe we could give it a try. All this time, anyone who tried to hit on me, they always gave up after I said that."

"So, you were testing me?" Rido asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well, something like that."

"We are couple now?" Shizuka nodded and Rido continued "Can I kiss you?"

"Don't ask and just do it." Shizuka stood on her toes making herself a little taller, kissing Rido. Their kiss didn't last long but enough to show their love towards each other.

"Now, that we are a couple, would you mind you stop calling me Rido-sama? You are not beneath me, we are equal so you don't need to add 'sama' just calling me Rido is fine."

"I will for you." The woman said , a small twinkle in her lavender-coloured eyes.

Suddenly the loud voice from the king advisor rang through the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, the purpose of this ball being held was to find a bride for our beloved prince." The advisor took a few breaths and then continued "Finally, our beloved price found the one who was able to catch his heart. And now, please welcome the Prince Aido and Miss Yuuki." Everyone in the room gave a loud applause, except for three silver haired figures, that looked at the couple with wide eyes.

The couple then walked forwards to let everyone see them more clearly. Prince Aido led Yuuki forward, holding the brunet girls waist. Everyone could see the love in the princes eyes.

"I have found the one that will become my bride and we decided that our wedding will be held next week." The blond prince announced. "And now there is something that my beloved Yuuki wants to say."

Yuuki walked forward and stood beside Aido. "My prince as you know, my mother died when I was still a child and that my father remarried to another woman. But then not long after that, my father followed mother and left me behind." The brunet girl pretends to cry. "My stepmother never loved me or took care of me as what my father wanted her to. She took all the fortune my father had left and made me work as a servant in my own house." Yuuki then cried even harder and prince Aido hugged Yuuki to comfort her.

"Something like that is unacceptable." Said King Kain "We need to capture and punish her." The words from the King made Yuuki smirk. "Now tell me young lady, who is this cruel woman who dares to do something so bad to you!"

"Her name is Shizuka." Yuuki said, still in Aido's embrace to hide her victorious smirk.

The King ordered his soldiers to capture Shizuka. The twins tried to stop them but instead got captured, too. The other guests didn't interfere with the soldiers work. Kaname, Rido and Takuma couldn't do anything either because they were trapped by the other guests.

After that, the three silver haired beauties were dragged to face the king.

"Now young lady," the king gestured to Yuuki, who walked forward, facing the three silver-haired. "You were the one who was abused. So you will be the one who decides on their punishment."

Zero snapped. "My mother never abused her. You can't do something like this towards mother." One soldier who stood behind Zero, hit him with the back of his gun to shut him up.

"Silence!" The soldier ordered.

"Your Majesty, they may abused me and treated me like a slave, but they did let me stay in my father mansion. That's why Your Majesty, I don't want them to be sentenced to death but let them become this castles servants. Let this one", Yuuki pointed to Zero, " become my personal butler."

Kaname who heard this started to feel angry. He walked up to the throne, keeping on his composed face, despite his anger.

"Please excuse me." The brunet king said after he arrived in front of the other King.

"Kaname-sama." The King acknowledged him.

"My dear friend, if what I heard is real, maybe it's not so wise to let someone who abused Miss Yuuki to stay beside her. This person could easily do something that would be a threat to Miss Yuuki's safety. " Kaname said calmly.

"What you say is true Kaname-sama. Then I should sentence them to death for the safety of this kingdoms future queen." King Kain said in determinant voice.

Before Kaname could voice his disagreement the Queen voiced her disagreement. "Please don't do that my Lord."

"What is it my Queen?"

"Please consider what Shizuka did all this time for the kingdom. She helped this kingdom by giving our people free food when there was a long drought and crisis of food. She is so kind please let them free." The Queen begged.

"I couldn't let them go unpunished for how they treated this girl was foul." The King said.

Kaname who heard this, smirked. "I have a suggestion King Kain."

"What is it Kaname-sama?"

"How about you banish them from your kingdom and forbid them to ever enter again."

King Kain considered Kaname's suggestion for a minute.

"Please do so my Lord." Said the Queen.

The king gave a sigh "Alright then. The three of you shall leave my kingdom tomorrow morning and to never enter again. And all of your fortune will be given to this kingdom."

The three silver-haired just nodded in agreement "Thank you for your kindness Your Highness."

"Now, go away!"

"WAIT!" Yuuki said. "They were supposed to be my servants and not just banished from this kingdom. They should serve me for the rest of their lives." Yuuki, who lost her composure, started to scream.

"It's all to keep you save dear." Prince Aido said. "Now let's go inside, you need to calm yourself."

Yuuki couldn't do anything anymore, she allowed the Prince to escort her away from the one she loved._'It'sshouldn''_Yuuki repeated over and over in her head.

The Next Morning at Shizuka Haruka Mansion

"Let's go boys! We need to leave this kingdom as soon as possible." Shizuka said towards her twin sons.

"Where will we go mother? We lost all of our fortune. How should we continue to live?", Ichiru asked.

Zero hugged his brother. "No need to worry, everything will be alright. Now let's get going.", He tried to calm his brother.

The three of them walked out of their mansion. When they arrived at the gate there were two brunets and one blond looking very familiar to them.

"Can we offer a carriage for these three beauties?" Kaname asked with a warm smile.

"What is the meaning of this Kaname?" Zero asked in confusion.

"Just like I said before Zero, I want you to come with me." Kaname said with a warm smile. "And Shizuka-san, my offer is still available to you."

The blond haired man then walked toward the youngest silver haired teen "And I want to always stay close to you." Takuma smiled toward the blushing teen.

The three silver-haired just smiled. "No other choice then. We will accept your offer then my Lord." Shizuka said.

Kaname feeling happy, walked towards Zero to kiss him.

"So, what about us Shizuka?" Rido asked toward the only female there.

Shizuka didn't say anything and just kissed Rido's cheek lightly and walked toward the carriage.

The six of them rode back to Argent Kingdom to live happily ever after.

~Fin~

I know the ending is lame but I just don't know how to give this story a perfect ending,

Thanks for reading this story till the end.

Love

Yue Ichihara


End file.
